Jack
This is the 1st Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Storyline (Episode begins with a montage of Jack's, Patricia's, Metal Patricia's, SPARKY's & the Crossovers' whole day at the Crossover Mansion) (The Next Morning) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (sleeping in their own room & hears the alarm clock ringing) Jack: (stops the Alarm Clock) (sighs) (wakes up & gets up) Ok guys, time to get up. Patricia: (wakes up & yawns in a cute & adorable way) Morning guys. SPARKY: (wakes up & appears as her Holographic Form) Good Morning, did we sleep well? Metal Patricia: (wakes up) Yes we did. Patricia: Wow, we have a beautiful sleep. Jack: Anyways, let's all promise that starting right now, the All Star Rebel Republic will protect everyone from any villainous plans, ok? Patricia: Okie dokie Metal Patricia: I have a Question, is there any breakfast in the kitchen? SPARKY: Only one way to find out. Jack: Come on, let's go down to the kitchen to make breakfast Patricia: Okie dokie, Jack. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY goes down to the kitchen & starts making breakfast with the Crossovers) Jack: (eating cereal) Mmm, so far the Crossover Mansion is awesome. Can't believe that we're gonna live here for the rest of our lives. Patricia: (eating a healthy breakfast with fresh & juicy blueberries) Yeah & It's awesome. We have a new organization called the "All Star Rebel Republic", a new place to live in a very large grassy field out in the country & we can go by our own rules. Jack: Yeah, but we need to increase our credits a.k.a. money, you know Metal Patricia: Yeah, I guess. SPARKY: So, what should we do first? Jack: Hmm, I don't know. Spongebob & Patrick: (carrying a brown chair outside) Spongebob: Hi guys, the Crossovers & I have finished eating our breakfast. Patrick: Mmm, breakfast. Jack: Ok that's good. (notices the chair) Hm... (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY finished their breakfast & went outside following Spongebob & Patrick) (We can see the Crossovers are all having fun together, playing games) Patricia: Say, Spongebob, what are you doing with that chair? Spongebob: Oh. Patrick & I no longer aquire it's services, so we both to the place where big men may upon & whisk it away to Magic Trash City. Patrick: I like Magic Trash City. Metal Patricia: I believe that's slang for "We're throwing the chair away to the Dump" SPARKY: Hm, it appears the chair is in perfect condition. Jack: Can we at least check it out first, please? Spongebob: Sure, that would be fine. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (checking out the brown leather chair) Gumball: (Bored, leaning on a tree) Hmm.... Jack: I wonder why this chair needs to be thrown away? Patricia: Not sure, but let's find out by sitting on this chair Jack: Good idea. I'll go first (sits down on the chair) Uh? Patricia: Is something wrong? Jack: (trying to find the most comfortable way to relax on the chair, but nothing seems to work) This is the most uncomfortable chair I've ever sat in. Patricia: Huh? Spongebob: Yeah, I'm afraid it's true. Patrick & I just purchased it from the post & the chair isn't much comfortable as it looks. Jack: Aw man, this chair feels terrible. Guess it is time that we should throw away the chair. Nitro: No, dude. Let's sell it in the junkshop. Jack: Nitro? What are you doing here? Nitro: Nothing, just visiting. :D Patricia: Oh ok then. So who wants to throw the chair away. Jack: Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors for it! Spongebob: Wow, Patrick & I adore Rock, Paper, Scissors. Nitro: Well. We would sell that bogus chair for few bucks in the junkshop or burn it into nothingness, then it's much useless. Jack: We're working on it. So Patricia, how do you want to play it? Are we doing "1, 2, 3, Go" or "1, 2, 3", shoot on 3? Patricia: Let's do it on 3. Jack: Ok. But let's stretch first Patricia: Okie dokie Jack & Patricia: (starts stretching their bodies)